


sunshine and lambchops

by bunnysuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, fluffy things that might make u uwu, parents!johndo, toy story 4 spoilers, twins!noren, uncle!nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysuh/pseuds/bunnysuh
Summary: Renjun is an imaginative four-year old. His twin, Jeno is a big softie. And one just can imagine how warm the household of Johnny and Doyoung is, because of these two.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	sunshine and lambchops

"Uncle Taeyong, why do you have pink hair this time? Last time you were here, it was white," four-year old Jeno asked, looking so utterly confused at how quick his dads' friend changes his hair color.

"Maybe it's a superpower he has. Is it, Uncle Taeyong?" Renjun - Jeno's twin - replied with such wonder in his eyes.

The two four-year olds now look at Taeyong who's still rummaging his mind for a creative answer. "It's not my superpower, though. I go to this shop where hair magicians work, and they have all these colors for everybody's hair," Taeyong answered, animating his voice and facial expressions to keep the kids engaged.

"Wooooaaaaaahhhh. THAT. IS. SO COOL. Can I have my hair colored too?" Jeno excitingly inquired, already coming up with creative combination of hues he'd want to dye his hair with.

"Sure! I'd even take you there," Taeyong winks, "as long as you eat those vegetables on your plate," gesturing to the pieces of broccoli the kid had separated in the corner of his plate.

Upon hearing the condition, Jeno stuffed his face with the vegetables at record time.

"I can't believe you told my kids that, hyung," Doyoung butted in.

"You're such a killjoy, Kim Doyoung," Taeyong deadpans, "and you're welcome, because I made your son eat his vegetables," he added, to which Doyoung just rolled his eyes.

This is when Johnny steps in, and explained the actual reason why his sons' uncle changes his hair color a little more often than necessary, "Uncle Taeyong goes to a place called a salon and asks the hair stylists to change his hair color, dear," Johnny carefully explained to Jeno and Renjun, wiping the sauce off the corners of their lips with a napkin.

The entire dinner continued with stories, and questions coming from the two four-year olds, amusing their dads and uncles. Renjun even came up with theories about how Forky, a character from the movie they recently watched, came to life. 

"I think it's a lot like how the Creation started. If God breathed into the clay images to bring us to life, maybe Forky became alive when Bonnie wrote her name on Forky's feet of sticks, don't you think, Uncle Mark?" 

Mark, on the other hand, just gawked at him with pure amusement before enthusiastically nodding to answer Renjun. 

"Hyung, your son is so imaginative. Where did he get that?" Mark whispered to Johnny, still amazed at how creative Renjun's mind is.

"Oh trust me, even I don't know. Sometimes, when I can't answer him right away, he'd just dismiss me and say _never mind_ ," Johnny reminisces with a chuckle.

The entertaining dinner came to an end and the kids' uncles went on their own ways back home. Doyoung cleaned up the kitchen while Johnny tucked his sons in after having them wash up and brush their teeth.

He situated himself on a bean bag he dragged in the middle of Jeno's and Renjun's beds, telling them made-up stories as they wait for Doyoung to join them for their nightly tradition of talking about their best moments during the day.

"Okay, I'm here now. Who wants to start with their ' _high of the day_ '?" Doyoung said as he settled down on the side of Jeno's bed.

The two kids just stared at their parents, then at each other, gauging which of them will start the ball rolling. 

"I'll go first," Johnny broke the silence, "My high of the day will be our dinner. I think I have never seen Jeno eat at such a speed when he heard Uncle Taeyong's condition. And Renjun, too, with his imaginative mind. I'm proud of the both of you," he says with a prideful smile, standing up from his seat to ruffle their hair.

Doyoung then followed, "My high of the day, besides the dinner, was when Jeno teared up during the part of the movie where Woody is hugging his friends good bye to be with Bo Peep," chuckling at the thought, while Jeno's eyes widened out of pure shock.

"Dad! How did you even know that? I was sitting on Uncle Jaehyun's lap and you were far from us. Did Uncle Jaehyun tell you?" Jeno pouts.

"Dear, you don't have to be ashamed of that. I loved that about you. It just shows how big your heart is, especially for friends and family," Doyoung assured. 

"I guess you're right. Because that was the high of my day!" Jeno immediately lights up, "I think Woody had done his part as a toy of Bonnie," the four-year old ends with a smile so wide his eyes turn into beautiful crescents.

"How about you, Junnie? What is your high of the day?" Johnny then turns to the kid who's yet to share his best moment.

"All of your highs were mine too," Renjun fiddles with his fingers, "but I think, one of my highs for today was when Daddy Johnny called me ' _sunshine_ ' when I woke up this morning. He does that often."

Johnny then chuckles at the thought of his son picking up on the little things he do.

"He does! One time he called me ' _lamb chops_ ' while we're eating lunch," Jeno adds his own memory to the pile.

"Why do you do that, Daddy?" Renjun queries.

It takes a full minute for Johnny to respond, "Well, I sometimes call you those because I love those things. It's like my own way of reminding you that I love you guys." 

"We love you too, Daddy! You, too, Daddy Doie," Jeno replies.

"Love you both too, buddy. Okay, it's time for bed, it's getting late," Doyoung stands up from his seat, tucking in Jeno, as Johnny tucks in Renjun. They then take turns kissing the boys good night before turning off their bedside lamps.

However, just right after they close the bedroom door, they hear Renjun speak and can't help but eavesdrop.

"But Jeno, Daddy Johnny doesn't do that to Daddy Doie, though," Renjun says.

"What? Call him sunshine or lamb chops?" Jeno pauses, as if digging up his brain for a memory, "Ah! You're right! He just calls Daddy Doie ' _love_ ' or ' _babe_ '."

"Right? Daddy Johnny surely has his reason but I think it's maybe because there's nothing that compares to Daddy Doie, not even sunshine or lamb chops," Renjun once again sharing his innocent theories.

Johnny and Doyoung who are listening to the conversation from the other side of the door cannot help but smile at their sons' innocence. 

"Renjun got that cheesiness from you, Johnny Suh, that's for sure," Doyoung says as-a-matter-of-factly, climbing into bed beside Johnny.

"Well, he isn't wrong, love. There's nothing that compares to you," the older chuckles as he pulls Doyoung closer, " _not even sunshine or lamb chops._ "

**Author's Note:**

> so that's that 😅 it's been a while since i wrote something, and in this situation, i believe we all need something warm and fluffy. stay safe! x


End file.
